Um ombro para chorar
by Manoela Wood
Summary: James Potter sente-se culpado pelo sofrimento de Lily Evans e experimenta novos sentimentos. Não suportando vê-la triste e sozinha, vai até ela tentar confortá-la. Shortfic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Universo e personagens da JK. Baseada em um episódio de Sakura Card Captor. Influenciada pela fic "**Por que eu seria diferente**", da **Dark Temi**. Portanto, **Dark Temi**, por favor, não fique chateada comigo, quando eu tive a idéia me lembrei da sua fic, mas resolvi escrever mesmo assim porque você prioriza o ponto de vista da Lily e eu priorizo o do James, juro que não estou copiando. =P

**Sinopse**: James Potter sente-se culpado pelo sofrimento de Lily Evans e experimenta novos sentimentos. Não suportando vê-la triste e sozinha, vai até ela tentar confortá-la. **Oneshot.**

**

* * *

**

Um ombro para chorar

A sala comunal da grifinória estava animada naquela noite. Havia esfriado com o pôr do sol e os alunos então trocaram o ar livro dos jardins pelo conforto aquecido proporcionado pela lareira das salas comunais. James, porém, não compartilhava daquela animação e sensação de conforto. Experimentava um sentimento estranho. Estava pensando sobre suas ações naquele dia e as conseqüências delas. Nunca fizera isso antes, nunca se preocupava com as conseqüências e, acima de tudo, nunca se arrependia do que fazia.

_Arrependimento?_ Pensava ele, enquanto olhava para os jardins através da janela. Mas ele não tinha feito nada de errado, era só uma brincadeira, como sempre fazia, e não era como se o outro não tivesse merecido. Sim, mas dessa vez suas ações causaram um resultado que ele jamais pretendera. Estava, sim, arrependido.

Sua mãe lhe diria que ele está ficando mais responsável. Sirius lhe diria que está ficando com o miolo mole.

Mas como não se sentir responsável se era por causa dele que ela estava lá, triste e sozinha, nos jardins frios do castelo?

- Por que você não vai lá? – ouviu a voz de Remus atrás dele.

James se virou para ver Remus sentado ao seu lado, aparentemente lendo um livro distraído, mas evidentemente observando-o na janela. Talvez até fazendo os dois.

- Ela iria odiar. – James balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ela me odeia, eu só ira piorar as coisas.

- Talvez. – concordou Remus, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro – Ou talvez vocês dois possam se surpreender com o que uma boa conversa pode fazer.

James inclinou a cabeça, ponderando.

- Não acha que ela prefira ficar sozinha? Ela já sofreu muito hoje por causa daquele idiota. – disse o fim da frase por entre os dentes cerrados de raiva.

- Ela já ficou sozinha. – Remus virou a página do livro – Agora precisa de um ombro no qual possa chorar.

James enrugou a testa, estreitando os olhos, pensando em como Remus podia saber disso e como tinha tanta certeza do que falava. Nessas horas ele lembrava o diretor no seu jeito de falar. Remus finalmente levantou os olhos para James e sorriu.

- Leve um lenço.

Com uma última olhada pela janela, James se decidiu. Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, pegou um lenço qualquer e desceu aos pulos. Atravessou a sala comunal voando e desceu as intermináveis escadas e correu pelos corredores do castelo até chegar à porta principal e saiu para os jardins.

Lily Evans estava sentada em um dos balanços de madeira que Sirius havia feito magicamente na noite anterior entre duas árvores para paquerar uma quintanista da corvinal. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caídos tampavam-lhe o rosto. Segurava as cordas que prendiam o banco com as duas mãos, na altura da cabeça, como se para que não caísse. James sentou-se no balanço ao lado. Ela pareceu ignorar o fato.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse.

Notou que o corpo dela enrijeceu e que ela apertou as cordas com mais força, porém não levantou o rosto. Provavelmente não queria olhar para ele.

- É sério, eu realmente sinto muito. Se eu soubesse que vocês brigariam por causa do que eu fiz eu nunca teria feito aquilo. É que claro que eu detesto aquele idiota repugnante e que nunca entendi o que você via nele, mas se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão triste eu-

- Você o quê?? – o tom dela era tão frio e cortante que paralisou James. Ela finalmente havia levantado o rosto e ele pôde ver que o rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas – Você é um mimado idiota e arrogante, mas não o forçou a dizer nada. Então pare de se culpar e vá embora.

James não encontrou nada para dizer, tampouco se levantou, apesar de ela continuar a encará-lo, esperando que ele fosse embora. Ela então expirou fundo, relaxando os ombros, como que desistindo, perdendo as forças.

- Esqueci da sua síndrome de egocentrismo. – disse revirando os olhos – Acha que tudo gira ao seu redor. Por isso acha que a culpa é sua.

- Não, Evans, - começou ele, desapontado com o ponto de vista dela, a dor passando pelas cordas vocais – só acho que eu o pressionei de tal forma que ele, se sentindo humilhado e enfurecido, descontou a raiva que eu causei nele em você. Desculpe por me preocupar.

Ela o encarou como se ele fosse um alienígena que tivesse acabado de pousar na Terra ao lado dela. Provavelmente se perguntava se ele tinha pensado em tudo aquilo sozinho. Depois desviou o olhar para o chão de grama e respirou fundo.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer. Não foi culpa sua. Nossa amizade já estava se tornando insustentável.

Quando ela parou de falar, fechou os olhos e novas lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela. James cerrou os punhos e os dentes, prendeu a respiração e virou o rosto. Não agüentava vê-la chorar daquele jeito, sofrendo por causa daquele idiota. Mas ela continuava a chorar e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se e ficou na frente dela, estendendo-lhe um lenço na mão.

Lily, sentindo a proximidade, abriu os olhos. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali, postado à sua frente, com aquele lenço na mão e os olhos em fogo de raiva. Notou que os músculos do rosto dele estavam tensos. Ela odiava estar ali chorando na frente do cara que mais repudiava no castelo, mas parecia que ele odiava estar vendo-a chorar mais do que ela. Parecia _sofrer_ com aquilo. Será? Ela pegou o lenço e enxugou o rosto.

James se lembrou do que Remus lhe disse sobre ela precisar de um ombro para chorar e se ajoelhou em frente a ela e a abraçou. Primeiramente ela retesou todos os músculos como se fosse lutar para se libertar dele, contudo logo relaxou e se deixou cair no ombro dele, chorando ainda mais forte. James apertou o abraço ao redor dela, como se isso pudesse protegê-la de qualquer coisa no mundo.

Então ele percebeu que experimentava outro novo sentimento. Um carinho enorme que sentia por ela e uma necessidade absurda de tê-la para sempre em seus braços. Até aquela tarde, quando mais uma vez a convidara para sair, ainda não tinha consciência do quanto gostava dela. A dor que sentia ao vê-la sofrendo, assim como a necessidade que sentia de protegê-la, estavam lhe mostrando o que sentia de fato por ela. Só não entendia como podia gostar tanto de alguém que nunca lhe deixara chegar perto o suficiente para conhecê-la.

Mas, pensando bem, ele a conhecia sim: ela era aquela garota inteligente que se destacava nas aulas; sensível e compreensível que encobria Remus nas ausências na monitoria; boa e gentil que conseguia ver algo que prestasse até naquele sonserino idiota; decidida e com atitude para encará-lo quando estava em suas brincadeiras pelos corredores ou jardins do castelo e até mesmo sarcástica quando lhe respondia aos convites para sair.

Ao pensar em tudo isso, percebeu o quanto a observava. Sua mãe lhe diria que está apaixonado. Sirius lhe diria que está mais miolo mole ainda. Deixou um leve sorriso escapar de seus lábios, mas ela não percebeu. Percebeu, entretanto, quando ele a apertou mais forte em seus braços.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily, se afastando para olhá-lo.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, corando levemente com a intensidade do olhar dele.

James respirou fundo, aliviado, e sorriu.

Lily sentiu-se confusa. Aquele não poderia ser o mesmo garoto arrogante, mimado, irresponsável e idiota que ela conhecia naquelas cinco anos de escola. Este garoto na sua frente estava arrependido da brincadeira idiota e estava preocupado com ela. Era sensível e gentil. Como podia estar acontecendo isso? Talvez ele estivesse amadurecendo. Talvez ela o afastasse tanto que nunca tinha tido oportunidade de conhecê-lo de verdade. Talvez as duas coisas.

James percebeu que a havia surpreendido com sua atitude. Não podia culpá-la, ele mesmo estava surpreso com tudo que havia percebido sobre si mesmo naquele dia. Ela parecia estar ponderando sobre ele, parecia estar confusa pensando se deveria continuar a odiá-lo ou não.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar ser menos idiota, mimado e arrogante daqui pra frente. – disse ele, sorrindo para ela – Espero que possa me odiar menos de agora em diante.

Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada.

James se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Está frio aqui, por que não entramos?

Ela levou alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, até que levantou a mão e segurou a dele. Ele a puxou para que se levantasse e Lily se viu de frente para ele, tão próxima que podia sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e não entendeu como ele podia estar causando esse tipo de sentimento nela. Estava nervosa, corada, com a respiração curta e rápida, até mesmo ansiosa.

James sabia que não era hora para tentar beijá-la e que devia respeitá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguiu, passou a mão pela cintura dela e a beijou suavemente. Esperou que ela se debatesse e o empurrasse, mas ela não fez nada disso, então a puxou para mais junto dele ainda e aprofundou o beijo.

Racionalmente Lily teria empurrado aquele garoto atrevido e lhe dado um tapa no rosto. Entretanto, naquele momento não só não impediu o beijo como o desejava. Sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés quando ele a puxou e beijou com mais vontade, após ter percebido que ela permitia o beijo. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse sentir algo assim por James Potter.

Quando finalmente James separou seus lábios dos dela, ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, um sorriso tão sincero que contagiou Lily, fazendo-a sorrir também. Sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem quando ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, retirando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas remanescente.

- Lily, eu – começou ele a dizer, incerto se deveria chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ao invés de brigar com ele, ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, incentivando-o a prosseguir – eu gosto muito de você.

A ruiva engoliu em seco ao ouvir isso. Não sabia o que dizer, nem mesmo o que pensar ou sentir.

- Eu queria saber se você gostaria... – continuou ele, parecendo buscar palavras para continuar a frase.

Mas Lily já sabia o que ele queria lhe perguntar e, pela primeira vez, sentia vontade de aceitar o convite dele para sair. Ele respirou fundo e começou de novo.

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela abriu a boca para responder que sim, quando percebeu que ele não havia perguntado se ela queria sair com ele. Arregalou os olhos em choque. Ele queria namorá-la. Isso era muito mais sério.

James percebeu que ela não responderia afirmativamente. Talvez tivesse se precipitado, deveria tê-la convidado apenas para sair e, depois, a pediria em namoro.

- Eu... – Lily procurava uma resposta, mas percebeu que não havia uma – ...não sei.

O maroto respirou aliviado e sorriu. Ela não havia negado. Pela primeira vez não recebeu um fora de Lily Evans. Estava pulando de felicidade por dentro.

- Quer... – arriscou ele – sair comigo amanhã?

- Sim. – a resposta sorridente foi quase que imediata.

James mal conseguia acreditar, finalmente iria sair com ela! A segurou pela cintura, suspendendo-a e a girou no ar.

Lily riu, ele estava feliz de verdade. E ela estava se sentindo tão bem nos braços dele que achava que já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, que certamente ele faria de novo no dia seguinte.

Ele a beijou novamente e, depois, eles saíram de mãos dadas e entraram no castelo.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A**: Deixem reviews, elas são o combustível da criatividade. ^_^


End file.
